Bowser
Bowser, de son nom complet Roi Bowser Koopa Sr., est le principal antagoniste de l'Univers de Mario, et le boss final de beaucoup de jeux de la franchise. Il est le roi des Koopa, mais beaucoup d'autres espèces lui obéissent, et forme une grande armée pour l'aider à conquérir le Royaume Champignon. Il a un fils du nom de Bowser Jr. Sa principale activité consiste à enlever la princesse du Royaume Champignon afin de pouvoir régner sur le royaume, ce qui fait de lui l'ennemi principal de Mario et ses amis. À l'instar du Dr. Eggman ou encore de Ganondorf, il est l'un des méchants les plus reconnaissables du monde des jeux vidéo. Description Personnalité Bowser est dans la plupart des jeu comme un être égoïste, cruel, brute et assoiffé de pouvoir. Il est présenté comme un être parfois naïf ou même idiot, en particulier dans les jeux de rôle issus de la saga mais il reste généralement dépeint comme un être cruel même à l'égard de ses troupes, un personnage craint et respecté qui n'hésite pas à tendre nombre de pièges mortels pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il est montré dans certains jeux et même dans le film d'animation Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! qu'il n'a pas toujours un mauvais fond et qu'il peut également s'allier avec son plus grand ennemi pour une cause commune (comme dans Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ou Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga). Il est amoureux de la Princesse Peach ce qui n'est pas réciproque. Bowser est le méchant par excellence. Gros, machiavélique, lourd, il reste quand même un personnage avec des sentiments qui essaye de s'enfermer dans son rôle de méchant, en laissant toute fois échapper parfois ses émotions. Pouvoirs et capacités Souffle de feu: la capacité la plus importante et la plus constante de Bowser, apparaissant dans presque tous les jeux dans lesquels il a été mis en vedette. Bowser peut respirer des flux continus de feu, ou tirer des coups de feu ou des boules de feu sur ses ennemis. Dans certains jeux, comme Super Mario World et New Super Mario Bros U, Bowser peut faire pleuvoir des coups de feu, et, dans Super Mario 64 et New Super Mario Bros, il peut aussi tirer des coups de feu bleus qui peuvent revenir sur Mario. Son souffle de feu est apparemment si chaud qu'il est aussi efficace sous l'eau que sur terre. Condition physique surhumaine: Au fil des ans, Bowser a réalisé d'innombrables exploits qui le placent bien au-dessus de la moyenne des gens. * Force surhumaine: La force physique brute de Bowser est souvent considérée comme l'une des principales forces de Bowser. Il peut fracasser des rochers, soulever des objets immensément lourds avec une relative facilité, et renverser des ennemis plusieurs fois sa taille. Dans beaucoup de RPG et de jeux de sport, Bowser est typiquement parmi les personnages les plus forts du jeu, comme dans Super Paper Mario, où ses statistiques d'attaque sont le double de celles de Mario, Luigi et de la Princesse Peach respectivement. Tout comme son souffle de feu, Bowser s'enorgueillit de sa force et incorpore fréquemment des attaques physiques dans ses combats pour cette raison. * Durabilité surhumaine/quasi immortalité : Bowser a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il n'est pas facilement abattu par la plupart des ennemis. Il peut endurer une quantité apparemment infinie de punition et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il en revient toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il a été plongé dans la lave, électrocuté, explosé, écrasé par des objets aussi lourds que son propre château de nombreuses fois, tombé des centaines de pieds, et même écrasé par un T-Rex, et a inévitablement survécu à chaque destin (ou a été ranimé). Dans Super Paper Mario, après qu'il se sacrifie apparemment en tenant le plafond du château du comte Bleck avec O'Chunks, Luigi encourage la princesse et son frère à ne pas perdre espoir en lui en disant "Bowser a survécu à bien pire". * Vitesse surhumaine : Bien que sa vitesse soit constante d'un match à l'autre, dans certaines de ses apparitions, Bowser s'avère être un coureur compétent et assez agile pour sa taille. Dans Mario & Luigi : Bowser's Inside Story, Bowser utilise un tapis roulant placé par Fawful et Midbus pour brûler des milliers de calories obtenues en mangeant des aliments incroyablement malsains en quelques secondes seulement. * Endurance surhumaine : L'endurance de Bowser est presque aussi illimitée que sa durabilité. Il montre rarement des signes de fatigue, même lorsqu'il se dépense massivement pendant des heures. Au combat, Bowser ne ralentit jamais, suivant Mario et d'autres ennemis comme son homologue sombre, Dark Bowser, coup pour coup. Magie noire : Bien que son utilisation ne soit pas aussi prolifique que celle de Kamek, Bowser est bien versé dans l'utilisation de diverses formes de magie noire contre ses adversaires. Il connaît apparemment les sorts qui peuvent transformer les gens en objets inanimés, comme l'explique le manuel de Super Mario Bros. et a utilisé différentes baguettes magiques au fil des ans à des fins diverses (bien que cela soit plus communément vu dans les dessins animés et les bandes dessinées). * Téléportation : Bowser se téléporte pendant le deuxième combat contre lui et après toutes ses défaites dans Super Mario 64, et après ses deux premières défaites dans Super Mario Galaxy et Super Mario Galaxy 2. * Électrokinésie : Dans Super Mario Galaxy et Mario Party 9, Bowser se montre capable d'invoquer la foudre. * Vol: Dans Super Mario Galaxy 2 et Super Mario 3D Land, Bowser est capable de voler à volonté. * Métamorphose : La métamorphose est une capacité importante de Bowser. Dans Super Mario Bros, il transforme les Toads en blocs de pierre. Dans Mario Party 2, il transforme une troupe Koopa en grenouilles. Enfin, dans Super Mario Galaxy, il se transforme en boule de pierre. * Télékinésie: Bowser fait léviter Mario dans Mario Galaxy et Mario Galaxy 2, et attire son chapeau à lui dans Super Mario Odyssey. Carapace: Bowser a une coquille extrêmement solide, ce qui lui permet de renverser ses ennemis et de se protéger. Manipulation de la taille : Dans de nombreux jeux, Bowser a la capacité de se transformer en un géant pour combattre ses ennemis. La plupart du temps, Bowser est habilité par Kamek ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais, comme on peut le voir dans Inside Story de Bowser, si Bowser est super chargé d'adrénaline, il peut temporairement atteindre sa taille géante naturellement. Dans la série Super Smash Bros., en cassant une Smash Ball, Bowser peut devenir Giga Bowser, une version alternative encore efficace de sa forme géante typique. Indépendamment de la façon dont il le gagne, la forme géante de Bowser augmente massivement sa force, sa durabilité et d'autres capacités, au point où Mario et d'autres personnages ne peuvent pas le combattre directement, et doivent trouver un autre moyen de le vaincre. Dans des jeux tels que Paper Mario et Super Mario Galaxy 2, Bowser peut utiliser le pouvoir des étoiles pour atteindre une taille immense. Intelligence: Malgré son côté brutal, Bowser peut parfois être intelligent comme lorsqu'il trompe Mario avec une réplique en bois de Peach dans Super Mario 3D Land ou lorsqu'il piège Mario avec un piège dans le sol dans Super Mario Odissey. Relations Mario Mario est le plus grand ennemi et rival de Bowser, et ce depuis qu'ils sont enfants, comme cela a été vu dans Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island et Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps. Leur rivalité est également du à leurs sentiments pour la Princesse Peach, au point qu'ils se sont disputés pour elle au plus grand dam de l’intéressée à la fin de Super Mario Odyssey ''(l'image montre Bowser écartant Mario de la princesse pour lui offrir des plantes Piranha en guise de fleurs). Cependant, les deux se respectent mutuellement et Bowser révèle même que Mario mérite d'être son rival. Les deux vont même jusqu'à mettre leur rivalité de côté pour s'unir face à un ennemi commun (comme Graguémona ou le Smithy Gang (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)). Luigi Contrairement à Mario, Bowser sous-estime grandement Luigi à cause de son côté peureux et le fait qu'il ait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son frère. Se moquant parfois de lui, Bowser se souvient rarement de son nom et le surnomme la plupart du temps "Moustache Verte". Princesse Peach Bowser est follement amoureux de la princesse du Royaume Champignon et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il la kidnappe sans cesse afin de prendre le contrôle du Royaume Champignon. Il ne tolère pas que quelqu'un d'autre kidnappe Peach, et sera prêt à tout pour retrouver le kidnappeur. Bowser Jr. Bowser a énormément d'affection pour son fils, et ce dernier fait tout pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Ils leur arrivent souvent de faire équipe pour arrêter Mario. Sa création thumb|rightBowser est né dans la semi-obligation. Le contexte est que, le 29 juin 1982, Universal lança un procès contre Nintendo, ayant pour motif que Donkey Kong a soi-disant été majoritairement inspiré de King Kong (beaucoup de personnes confondaient D.K. avec King Kong), et que Nintendo doit payer le ''licencing de King Kong. Nintendo gagna finalement le procès principal en janvier 1984. Mais, après l'expérience de ce procès pour plagiat, Nintendo préfère désormais cantonner D.K. à des rôles mineurs. (Il reprendra de l'importance dans la série "Donkey Kong Country" sur Super Nintendo). Quand les développeurs en viennent à l'antagoniste principal de Super Mario Bros. , Donkey Kong ne peut plus vraiment jouer ce personnage. Super Mario Bros. et The Legend of Zelda sont faits en parallèles, et Ganondorf et Bowser sont à l'origine décrits comme des "rois taureaux démoniaques". Puis, chacun trouva leur forme actuelle. Pour ce qui est de Bowser, Miyamoto aimait bien le personnage du roi taureau (Ox King en anglais) dans le dessin animé Alakazan le petit singe. Miyamoto essaye de dessiner ce roi taureau, mais plutôt mal réalisé le dessin ressemble plus au roi des tortues selon Takashi Tezuka. Ils ont ensuite améliorées ce nouveau boss pour le faire ressembler à des Koopa Troopa. Le nom en version japonaise de Bowser est Koopa. Le nom de Koopa est en fait originaire du Kuppa, un plat coréen ; car Miyamoto et Tezuka ne pensaient qu'à aller manger au restaurant coréen au moment ou ils discutaient du nom du boss. Ils ont choisi le Kuppa parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était un plat épicé, qui correspondait au côté carnivore de Bowser. Donc, Bowser a été créé spécialement pour Super Mario Bros. Dans ce jeu, il est entièrement vert. Il crache des flammes et, dans les derniers niveaux, il lance des marteaux. Le vrai Bowser n'apparaît qu'à la fin. La technique pour le vaincre est très simple, il suffit d'atteindre la sorte de hache derrière lui pour casser le pont où il se trouve pour le faire tomber dans la lave. Il est également possible de le tuer en lui envoyant une dizaine de boules de feu à l'aide d'une Fleur de feu. Dans "Super Mario Bros 2", en 1988, Nintendo remplace Bowser par Wart, la grenouille géante. Les joueurs l'apprécient moins... Bowser fait alors son grand retour en 1990 dans "Super Mario Bros. 3", en 1990. Ses sept enfants, Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa et Ludwig von Koopa font également leur première apparition dans ce jeu. Depuis, Bowser apparaît dans tous les jeux Mario et, toujours, comme le gros vilain. Apparitions Série Super Mario Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS Dans ces jeux, Bowser a enlevé encore une fois la princesse Peach, mais il a également voler toutes les étoiles de puissance et les a données à certains de ses sbires. Lors des ses combat, Mario doit l'attraper par la queue, le faire tournoyer et l'envoyer sur les mines qui flottent autour de l'arène. Bowser peut cracher du feu. Super Mario Sunshine Bowser et son fils apparaissent comme antagonistes principaux. Ce dernier a dérobé tous les soleils de l'Île Delfino et l'a plongée dans le chaos l'île en y envoyant diverses créatures infâmes. Il apparait uniquement lors de son combat, au Mont Corona. Mario doit éviter les Bill Balles mais également les souffles ardents de Bowser. Pour le vaincre, Mario doit effectuer des charges au sol sur certains coins de sa piscine afin de la vaincre. Une fois vaincu, il retrouve sa taille normale et l'île est sauvée. Il est revu à la fin du jeu avec son fils, où il avoue que Peach n'est pas sa vraie mère et qu'il doit vaincre Mario à mainte reprises, comme il a fait. Super Mario Galaxy Il y apparaît comme antagoniste principal. Il dérobe les étoiles et les grandes étoiles afin de contrôler la galaxie. Il enlève encore une fois la Princesse Peach. Il y apparaît comme boss à battre à la fin de chaque dôme (sauf dans l'Usine de robots et dans l'Usine de vaisseaux où il est remplacé par son fils). A la fin du jeu, il est battu et retourne au Royaume Champignon. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Il y apparaît encore une fois en tant qu'antagoniste principal. Il dérobe les grandes étoiles afin encore une fois de contrôler la galaxie et y régner avec la Princesse Peach. Il est affronté aux mondes 2, 4, 6 et 8 en tant boss final de chaque monde. Bowser. Jr est aussi de la partie et est affronté dans les mondes 1, 3, 5 et 7 en tant que boss final. Une fois battu, il est envoyé dans un trou noir. Super Mario 3D World [[Fichier:480px-Bowser_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|thumb|200px|''Bowser dans une voiture.]]Bowser apparaît comme principal antagoniste du jeu Super Mario 3D World. Ce dernier a capturé la reine des Libella s'enfuit dans son propre monde. Ce dernier est affronté deux fois dans sa voiture, et cette dernière doit être éclatée avec des bombes. Lors du combat final, il utilise une super clochette et se transforme en Meowser. Le personnage doit alors éviter ses assauts tout en escaladant sa tour sous une pluie torrentielle. Le personnage finit par le vaincre, lorsqu'il a quatre clones de lui en activant un bloc POW. ''Super Mario Odyssey Bowser, ici constamment en tenue de marié, reprend son rôle habituel de méchant et décide de prendre Peach pour épouse, avec l'aide des Broodals. Au début du jeu, il balaie Mario dans les airs avec sa queue et jette sa casquette dans les airs. Bowser est affronté premièrement au pays des nuages, où Mario doit envoyer Cappy sur son haut-de-forme possédant des gants de boxe pour le vaincre. Le deuxième combat se déroule au pays de la lune. Cette fois-ci, il va sauter en produisant des ondes de chocs, envoyer des sphères de briques et cracher du feu. Une fois vaincu, Peach, Mario et lui même tombent en dessous de l'arène, dans une zone magmatique. Mario décide finalement de chapimorphoser Bowser pour quitter le noyau de la Lune. Bowser finit par éclater une sorte de noyau et s'enfuit. Bowser et Mario sont revus tout-deux à la fin du jeu, essayant chacun de séduire Peach. Ces derniers se font rejeter par la princesse, lassée des avances. Série Paper Mario Paper Mario Bowser endosse une fois de plus le rôle de méchant. Il a volé la baguette Étoile au Havre Étoile afin d'exaucer ses vœux, dont celui d'épouser Peach. Mario l'affronte au début du jeu, mais à cause de la puissance de la baguette se fait envoyer à la terre ferme. Le héros l'affronte à la tout fin du jeu, où la puissance des sages étoilés permet de la vaincre. Bowser est finalement vaincu et la paix restaurée. Super Paper Mario Mario et Luigi rendent visite à Bowser afin de lui demander où est la Princesse Peach. Ce dernier est étonné d'entendre cette nouvelle. Il est emporté dans le vortex créé par la Comte Niark avec Luigi. Il est retrouvé dans le monde 3 et Mario fait exploser son château. Il est déçu car il voulait s'en trouver un nouveau. Mais il voit la Princesse et dit que c'est le bon moment pour éliminer Mario. Ce dernier bat Bowser. Peach tente de persuader Bowser de rejoindre leur équipe. Refusant cette proposition dans un premier temps, il accepte dans un second temps. Bowser est un personnage puissant, pouvant sauter et cracher du feu. Mais il est très lent et ne peut pas monter les échelles du fait de son poids important. Au Château Niark, il combat Mc Astagne, mais les deux luttent ensemble contre la chute du plafond. Ils demandent aux autres d'avancer sans eux. Il est retrouvé au combat final contre Dimensio Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Au début de jeu, il a encore une fois, enlevé la Princesse Peach et Mario est parti la libérer. Mario affronte donc ce dernier et gagne face à lui. Mais une épée géante se plante dans le château et en prend possession. Mario, Peach et Bowser sont alors éjectés. Bowser rejoint le groupe des héros plus tard dans l'aventure. Bowser peut cracher du feu, comme à sa grande habitude, mais peut également attaquer à l'aide d'un boulet de fer. Ses capacités spéciales augmentent surtout l'attaque de ses alliés et lui même. Série Mario & Luigi Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga / + Les sbires de Bowser Dans ce jeu, il collabore avec Mario et Luigi pour reprendre la voix de la Princesse Peach des griffes de Graguémona. Mais Gracowitz éjecte les trois protagonistes du Koopa Jet. Bowser se retrouve dans un canon et demande l'aide des deux plombiers. Mais Sterex veut les faire payer afin de libérer Bowser. Mais ce dernier ne tient pas parole et combat les deux frères. Il est alors vaincu, mais les Frères Stella allume la mèche du canon. Avant de se faire éjecté, il compte sur les deux frères pour retrouver la voix de Peach. On le recroise alors au Château de Sodagnoble, mais ce dernier est sous les ordres du Pargne et ce dernier lui a donné pour surnom Le Bleu. Mario et Luigi tentent de lui ramener la mémoire, mais en vain. Il est donc battu par les deux frères et s'enfuit avec le Pargne. On le recroise, toujours en compagnie du Pargne dans le sous-sol de la Hahadémie. Il est encore une fois battu et retrouve la mémoire après avoir été sur la Végétoile. Il est retrouvé par Gracowitz et ce dernier injecte l'âme de Graguémona. Ce dernier devient donc Bowsémona. Il est également le boss final du jeu. Dans le remake, on apprends que Bowser a été rendu amnésique à cause de la chute du Capitaine Goomba sur sa tête au Mont Uf. Ce dernier, perdu, finit par faire chuter Pargne et manger les fruits qu'il a volé. Pargne, refuse dans un premier temps de le recruter, le jugeant trop "pataud". Mais il finit par le recruter et l'utiliser pour ses plans. Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Contrairement aux autres jeux, Bowser apparaît très tardivement dans celui-ci. Profitant d'un moment de relâchement des gardes, il envahie la chambre de la princesse Peach afin d'enlever cette dernière (ignorant qu'il s'agit de la Princesse Xhampi déguisée). Dans sa fuite, Le roi Koopa tombe accidentellement dans une faille spatio-temporelle le menant au Volcan des Thwomps, et rencontre sa version du passé. Ces derniers s'insultent, mais finissent par s'allier. Les frères les combattent tous deux et les battent. Les deux koopas atterrissent sur un Thwomp, et ce dernier s'élève en l'air. Bowser fait promettre à sa version du passé d'être très mauvais et méchant, et finit par retomber dans la faille spatio-temporelle. Il est revu à la fin du jeu, ayant finalement atterrit dans le jardin du château. Bowser mange ce qu'il reste de la jumelle de la princesse Xhampi et se transforme en Xhowser. Ce dernier est finalement vaincu, mettant un terme définitif à la menace des Xhampis. Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser / +L'épopée de Bowser Jr. Bowser, après avoir mangé un étrange champignon donné par Gracowitz, s'évanouit et se retrouve prisonnier dans une caverne. Il apprend par la suite que Gracowitz a pris possession de son château. Il décide d'empêcher Gracowitz de transformer son château en repaire du mal à l'effigie du savant fou. Il va alors régler ses comptes avec Gracowitz, mais va également sauver le Royaume Champignon sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Charlie Bloc, après que Bowser l'ai sauvé, lui offre généreusement un Aspirobloc qui lui permet d'avaler les petits ennemis et de sauver accessoirement les Chabloc des griffes des ennemis. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Dans ce jeu, Bowser fait alliance avec Antasma. Ceux-ci volent la Pierre des rêves puis lui demandent un château: le Néobowserium. Dans le monde onirique du Néobowserium, Bowser devient géant en aspirant les environs, il combat Oniluigi devenu lui aussi géant. Une fois vaincu, Kamek le fait grandir encore plus. Il faut lui renvoyer une attaque afin de le jeter dans la lave et ainsi lui infliger l'attaque finale. À la fin du jeu Bowser le trahit puis, une fois Antasma vaincu, se transforme en Onibowser en aspirant la Pierre des rêves. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. : Article détaillé : Bowser de papier Série Mario Kart Dans la série des Mario Kart, il y apparaît comme personnage de type lourd. Dans Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, il lui aussi droit à son objet spécial en duo avec Bowser Jr.. Il lance une carapace géante qui ressemble à la sienne. Il apparaît jouable dans chaque jeu excepté le jeu d'arcade Mario Kart Arcade GP VR, où il apparaît comme adversaire. Série Mario Party Mario Party Dans ce jeu, Bowser apparaît dans chaque plateau pour escroquer les personnages de différentes façons : * Dans Le château arc-en-ciel de Mario, il change sa position avec Toad si quelqu'un s'arrête sur une Case hasard. Il exigera 40 pièces au personnage pour une fausse étoile. * Dans La salle des machines de Luigi, il utilise une machine servant à donner des pièces au personnage. Celle-ci sort une pièce, juste avant que Bowser ne facture le service pour 20 pièces. * Dans Le gâteau d'anniversaire de Peach, il se situe dans une zone dont il y a une chance sur 4 d'arriver. Il propose un gâteau pour 20 pièces, ce dernier étant immangeable. * Dans L'île tropicale de Yoshi, Bowser change sa place avec Toad quand quelqu'un s'arrête sur une case hasard. Il propose au personnage une bouée inutile qui coûte 20 pièces. * Dans La Jungle de DK, il force la vente d'une statuette pour 10 pièces, qui ne sert à rien. * Dans Le ravin guerrier de Wario, Bowser se trouve sur l'île centrale. Il fait payer 20 pièces au personnage avant de l'envoyer dans une île aléatoirement. * Dans Le volcan de Bowser, si un personnage le croise dans son volcan, il volera des pièces ou une étoile, selon une roulette. * Dans L'étoile éternelle, Bowser retire une étoile à qui le croise et change l'ordre des portails. Mario Party 2 Bowser est l'antagoniste principal de chaque plateau de ce jeu, jouant un rôle comme les personnages : * Dans le Pays Pirate, il est le "Captain Bowser" et cherche un trésor à piller. * Dans le Pays Western, il est "Bowser la Brute", un criminel recherché dans la ville. * Dans le Pays Espace, il est la "Nébuleuse Bowser", un criminel de l'espace. * Dans le Pays Mystère, il est le "Sphinx Bowser", un monstre donnant des énigmes aux aventuriers. * Dans le Pays Horreur, il est le "Sorcier Bowser", un magicien cruel. * Il est normal dans le Pays Bowser, où les personnages, normaux aussi, doivent le vaincre pour l'emporter. Mario Party 3 Dans le mode histoire de ce jeu, il cherche à interrompre le personnage solo pour obtenir l'Étoile Millénaire, mais arrive toujours en retard avec ses Mini-Bowser. Lorsqu'il arrive à temps, il se fait battre très facilement par les adversaires finaux du protagoniste, Daisy et Waluigi. Mario Party 4 Dans le mode histoire de ce jeu, Bowser apparaît face au personnage lorsque 5 cadeaux ont été gagnés pour les voler, défiant le personnage de venir les récupérer dans son plateau, au Bowser Méga Teuf. Après avoir été vaincu, il s'en va énervé, laissant tomber quelque chose "accidentellement", selon Mini-Bowser. Il s'agit d'une boîte dans laquelle se cache un cadeau pour le personnage, n'osant pas lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Mario Party 5 Dans le mode histoire de ce jeu, Bowser souhaite envahir le monde des rêves avec l'aide de Mini-Bowser, mais le personnage arrive toujours à l'empêcher en battant Mini-Bowser. Bowser dira petit à petit avoir un rêve, qu'il révèlera après avoir été battu au BowseRêve : avoir un adversaire puissant. Mario Party 6 Bowser apparaît sur un bateau au bout du plateau Baie Perdition. Si un personnage l'atteint, il fera perdre une étoile ou 20 pièces. Il apparaît aussi dans le plateau Château Rouages la nuit, où il se déplace et fera perdre une étoile à un personnage croisé. Il frappe deux Blocs dé s'il crache du feu avant. Mario Party 7 Dans ce jeu, Bowser est furieux de ne pas avoir été invité à une croisière prévue par Papy Champi et décide de leur gâcher les vacances. Dans le mode histoire, il finit sur une île déserte après avoir été vaincu. Sur les plateaux, il fait apparaître 3 cases Mini-Bowser. il s'énerve au bout de quelques tours et peut arnaquer les personnages en leur prenant des pièces. Il peut aussi écraser une boutique d'orbes pour la remplacer par une dirigée par Mini-Bowser. *Dans le Grand Canal, il peut détruire les ponts en bois pour les remplacer par des ponts avec des Cases Bowser. *Dans le Pig Pagode, il peut détruire un pont pour stopper la progression des personnages pendant un tour, ou provoquer un séisme et faire tomber les personnages plus bas. *Dans le Parc Sec Sec, il peut détruire les ponts avec une tempête de sable, empêchant le déplacement entre les deux parties du plateau. Il peut aussi voler une étoile au personnage en tête et la donner à Mini-Bowser, qui reste sur le plateau. *Dans Flash Vegas, il peut voler des pièces ou une étoile et les mettre dans un des coffres sur le plateau. Il peut aussi mettre une Étoile Z dans un coffre. *Dans Moulinville, il peut détruire un des moulins pour le remplacer par un moulin sans propriétaire. Il peut également envoyer Mini-Bowser voler des pièces dans le moulin. *Dans Les Îles Infernales de Bowser, Bowser coule l'île qui contient l'étoile, changeant sa position et faisant perdre la moitié des pièces aux personnages qui se trouvaient sur l'île. Mario Party 8 Dans le mode histoire de ce jeu, Il apparaît à la fin de la Bataille Stellaire pour voler la Baguette Céleste. Il envoie un de ses sbires, Bloups ou Frère Marto, pour affronter le personnage. S'il perd, il remet la Baguette Stellaire avant de provoquer un combat. *Dans Le Temple de la Jungle de DK, il apparaît pour déplacer l'étoile. *Dans L'Îlot au Trésor de Goomba, il fait apparaître des Bulle de Lave pour potentiellement faire perdre des pièces au personnage s'il ne saute pas à temps. *Dans Le Manoir Hanté du Roi Boo, il se place dans un cul-de-sac pour voler une étoile ou des pièces au personnage qui le croise. *Dans Le Marrant Express de Maskass, il prendra la place du pilote et volera une étoile ou des pièces au personnage qui l'atteint. *Dans La Cité des Hôtels de Koopa, il va voler des pièces qui ont été investies dans un des hôtels. *Dans La Station Mirobolante de Bowser, il vole une étoile au personnage qui atterrit sur sa case. Mario Party DS Dans ce jeu, Bowser invite Mario et ses compagnons dans son château pour un festin, mais comptait les piéger pour voler le cristal céleste qui est en leur possession. Il utilise alors le Minigrigri pour les réduire de taille. Malgré ça, les petits personnages les retrouvent, et après une partie dans le Flipper de Bowser, Donkey Kong casse sans le vouloir le Minigrigri, rendant la taille normale des personnages. Il affronte le héros avec le Ceinturon béton et perd. Les héros ont réunis les cristaux célestes et ont obtenu un nouveau jeu, le Déluge Delta. À sa surprise, ils l'invitent, Jr. et lui, à s'amuser avec eux. Mario Party 9 Bowser utilise une machine pour voler les Mini-étoiles. Sachant que les héros sont en chemin pour l'affronter, il envoie des boss à chaque monde, ainsi que deux sbires : Maskass et Kamek. Il apparaît à la fin de chaque plateau pour introduire le boss. Mario Party 10 Dans le mode de jeu normal, Bowser commencera à courir après les personnages sur le plateau lorsque les 6 chiffres du dé auront été tirés une fois. Il lance alors plusieurs dés et provoque un mini-jeu s'il rattrape les autres personnages. Un mode de jeu permet d'incarner Bowser pour la première fois en suivant le même principe. Il doit, dans les mini-jeux, frapper les personnages pour leur faire perdre des points avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la fin du plateau. Mario Party: The Top 100 Bowser réapparaît une nouvelle fois, en tant que méchant une nouvelle fois. Il défi le joueur à la fin du premier monde, au début du deuxième, au milieu du troisième et à la fin du quatrième. Ce dernier met le joueur à l'épreuve aux mini-jeux Lifting de Bowser, Les Cages de Bowser, Vertigo ainsi que Combat Final !. À la fin du dernier mini-jeu, Bowser a trouvé cela "marrant" et propose au personnage de remettre cela quand il veut. Super Mario Party Bowser fait sa première apparition jouable de la série comme un personnage ordinaire dans ce jeu. Série Super Smash Bros. thumb|left|''Bowser dans [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|136x136px]]Dans la série des ''Super Smash Bros, il y apparaît comme un personnage fort, mais lent. Il possède diverses attaques puissantes comme le souffle de feu ou bien encore la Bombe Bowser. Il possède aussi sa forme de Giga Bowser en guise de Smash Final qui dévaste tout sur son passage et inflige des dégâts importants. Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Bowser est absent durant une grande partie de l'histoire (il est parti en vacances) laissant la garde de son château à son fils, Bowser Jr. , l'appelant quelques fois pour vérifier que tout va bien. Il apparait à la fin de l'histoire où il est possédé par le Mégabug, entité créée accidentellement par l'arrivée des lapins crétins dans le monde de Mario, le transformant en Bowser Megadragon. amiibo Bowser obtient sa première figurine dans la série Super Smash Bros. dans la vague 3, sortie en janvier-février 2015. Il obtient sa figurine dans la série Super Mario, série principale des amiibos de l'univers Mario, dans la vague 1, sortie en mars 2015. Sa pose provient de l'artwork de Bowser dans Super Mario Galaxy. Bowser reçoit une deuxième figurine dans la collection Super Mario à l'occasion de la sortie de Super Mario Odyssey. Celle-ci le représente dans son costume blanc de mariage provenant du jeu. Amiibo_-_SSB_-_Bowser_-_Box.png|Figurine de Bowser série Super Smash Bros (vague 3). Amiibo_-_SM_-_Bowser_-_Box.png|Figurine de Bowser série Super Mario. amiibo Bowser (boîte).jpg|Figurine de Bowser série Super Mario Odyssey. Cartes Bowser obtient 5 cartes amiibo pour le jeu Mario Sports Superstars. Carte amiibo Bowser football.jpg Carte amiibo Bowser course équestre.png Carte amiibo Bowser baseball.png Carte amiibo Bowser golf.png Carte amiibo Bowser tennis.png Autres médias Séries d'animation thumb|400px Bowser (connu en tant que King Koopa en anglais et Roi Koopa' dans la première série) est l'antagoniste principal des trois séries animées. Doublage * Harvey Atkin en version originale. *Raoul Delfosse dans la version française de Super Mario Bros. ** Michel Barbey en tant que voix de remplacement. *Frédéric Souterelle dans les versions françaises des Aventures de Super Mario Bros. et de Super Mario World. Apparence Bowser est une créature croisant un dragon et une tortue dont la carapace a des piques. Il a deux cornes, des crocs visibles et des griffes aux pieds et mains. Son ventre est beige et sa queue porte deux piques. Différences avec les jeux Vraisemblablement basé sur son sprite de Super Mario Bros., Bowser est ici vert avec un ventre beige. Il porte une couronne qui pourrait être basée sur celle de Peach. Ses iris sont des points noirs et ses sclères sont jaunes. Histoire Dans Super Mario Bros., Bowser est souvent vu habillé dans une autre identité dans le but de voler un trésor ou conquérir un royaume. Il est souvent assisté de Mouser. Dans Les aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser, après avoir été chassé du Royaume Champignon, réapparaît armé d'une Forteresse Volante et de 7 enfants avec qui il va chercher à conquérir les différents pays du Royaume Champignon. Dans Super Mario World, il a déménagé à Dino Land avec ses enfants pour causer des ennuis à nouveau aux frères Mario. Absences Bowser est présent dans la majorité des épisodes, mais a eu quelques absences, parfois en faveur de ses enfants ou d'un autre antagoniste. Super Mario Bros. * C'est beau l'amour Les aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3 * Les mésaventures des baby-sitters * Une vie de chien Super Mario World * Catastrophe écologique (cameo) * La maison hantée * Yoshi motard * Le téléphone préhistorique Les Mondes de Ralph Le film de Disney Les Mondes de Ralph, sorti fin novembre 2012 au cinéma, est un film sur des jeux vidéos fictifs faisant apparaître de très nombreux personnages connus en caméo. Bowser est vu au début du film dans la réunion des méchants, aux côtés de personnages comme le Dr. Eggman de la série Sonic ou M. Bison de la série Street Fighter, partageant leurs ressentis sur leur rôle. Il est ensuite aperçu de façon anecdotique dans plusieurs passages à la Gare Centrale des Jeux (la multiprise de la salle d'arcade). Rich Moore a affirmé que Nintendo a surveillé l'animation de Bowser et boirait du café dans un maniérisme officiel. Notes * Dans le jeu Super Mario Bros, Bowser lance en fait ses flammes dans le mauvais sens. * Après la disparition de Bowser au château Niark dans Super Paper Mario, Peach rassure les deux frères en leur disant qu'il revient toujours. * L'identité sur sa compagne, la mère de Bowser Jr., n'a jamais été révélé. * Après le combat au château de Peach dans Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser, il fait référence à ses nombreux échecs en disant "qu'il s'est planté plus vite que les autres fois". * Les seuls jeux Mario où Bowser n'apparaît pas sont Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins et Luigi's Mansion 2. *Dans le doublage original de Le crime ne paie pas, son nom complet est "King Bowser Koopa". Noms étrangers }} de:Bowser en:Bowser es:Bowser fi:Bowser it:Bowser ja:クッパ nl:Bowser no:Bowser pl:Bowser pt-br:Bowser ru:Боузер zh:庫巴 da:Bowser Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Boss de Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Catégorie:Boss de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Catégorie:Boss de Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Boss de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Boss de New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:Boss de New Super Mario Bros. U Catégorie:Boss de New Super Mario Bros. Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario 64 DS Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario 64 Catégorie:Boss de Super Paper Mario Catégorie:Boss de Tetris Attack Catégorie:Boss finaux Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Ennemis de Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Ennemis de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Maker Catégorie:Ennemis de Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Koopa Troopa Catégorie:Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Catégorie:Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Mario Kart Wii Catégorie:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Catégorie:Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Mario Party Advance Catégorie:Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Catégorie:Mario Slam Basketball Catégorie:Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart Wii Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 6 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Slam Basketball Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Luigi U Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. U Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. Wii Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 64 DS Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 64 Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros. BD Comics Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Galaxy Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Run Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Personnages de Tetris Attack Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Rois et reines Catégorie:Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Catégorie:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Catégorie:Super Mario Kart Catégorie:Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Catégorie:Super Mario Maker Catégorie:Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Super Mario Run Catégorie:Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Tetris Attack Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Catégorie:Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Aces Catégorie:Mario Tennis Aces Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario Galaxy Catégorie:Boss de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Boss de Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Boss de Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Boss de Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Catégorie:Diddy Kong Pilot Catégorie:Super Mario Party Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Party